Team VLCN
Team Vulcan is a Haven Academy team, lead by Vidar Falun. Fairly accomplished, they are known for excellent teamwork paired with massive collateral damage and an expert degree of destructive force. Sometimes referred to by other students as the wrecking crew for their ability to effectively level structures during combat. Team VLCN Vidar is too large for those around him, Livia was crippled as a child, Argento's entire body is riddled with medical cybernetics, and Naeva born mute. VLCN is an interesting group, to say the least, and all of them are highly capable huntsman in training. Members Vidar Falun The teams fearless leader and a born giant -literally- his weapon is roughly the size of a telephone pole and he's not afraid to use it. Livia Vitrum Pretty but not the most attractive,Weaker in combat than some but competent and well equipped. Argento Caden A massive flirt with the looks to back it and a gift for long range ordnance delivery. Naeva Tacitus Only daughter of celebrity hunters and a talented sculptor, uses aura and a staff in combat to deadly effect Establishment By random chance or some divine luck, every member of VLCN has been at odds with the world for much of their life. By force of will and endless caution, they all turned weakness into strength, physical or moral. Livia more or less cheated her way to being paired with Vidar, wearing a blindfold until he found her, while Naeva and Argento had the bad luck of landing just feet apart. The name Vulcan has seen use before, being held in reserve for members of his clan as thanks for their work during the war. Teamwork With Vidar being a less than adequate tactician, it often falls upon Argento to formulate plans. More problematic foes often warrant the use of coordinated effort to draw enemies within their snipers line of fire "We take a hit, he takes the shot. Hasn't failed us yet." While their leader leaves much to be desired in the strategy department they trust him completely, and he excels at ensuring every team member is putting in their skills where they are best served. Styles Vidar is a heavy hitter, carrying a shotgun loaded with shot large enough to punch holes clean through concrete and the ability to drop large wall-like shields using his semblance. Livia wields an energy rifle, plasma specifically. Combined with her semblance she can strike foes from multiple angles in rapid succession by bouncing shots between mirrored glyphs Argento is a sniper and carries a rail-gun packing enough kinetic energy to hit a deathstalker head on and follow through clear out the other end. Naeva uses the limited supply of dust in her staff to great effect, molding parts of the environment to prepare for execution of strategies Trivia As with the teams namesake, all members of VLCN are lame to varying degrees * Vidar has gigantism * Livia is missing one leg * Argento suffers from brittle bone disease * Naeva was born mute Category:Fan Made Character Category:Property of Phantomlink959